Samantha Dalla Luce
Samantha is the daughter of Stella and Brandon, and the current queen of Solaria. Personality Profile Samantha is a bit of a fashion frantic like her mother. She can sometimes be a little paranoid about getting too dirty, but nevertheless stays cool. She is also a caring person and will do anything to protect her friends and family. She can also be a little stubborn at times, and will go as far as to disobey her parents or superiors to correct a problem. She is also very uninterested in boys and has no plans to marry. She also loves her brother dearly, and would sometimes call him "big brother" due to the fact that Andro came into the world first Curiosities *'Favorite Food: '''Spaghetti *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Hobbies: ' *'Favorite Pet:' *'Ideal Boyfriend:' None, Single and proud of it *'Best friends: Katherine Peters *'Favorite Movies: '''Romance, Action *'Loves: *'Hates:' *'Favorite Music: ' *'Favorite Shoes:' *'Favorite Subject: ' *'Favorite Spell: '''Lunar Sphere *'Motto: ''' Appearance Samantha looks a lot like her mother. She has blond hair, with brown streaks, and brown eyes. Civilian During her first two years at Alfea, she wears a yellow tunic dress, a black belt, orange leggings, and black flats. Her hair is usually ironed flat and straight, worn down. After she becomes an upperclassman, she wears a more professional outfit: an orange gypsy top over a dark pink short-sleeved top and skinny jeans, with black pumps. Her hair is pulled back into a bun. Samantha_Freshman-Sophomore_Civilian.png Samantha_Junior-Senior_Civilian.png Winx Samantha's Winx form is a gold body suit with gold boots and gold wrist bands. Her wings are shaped like small light rays, with pink centers, lines and yellow panes. Charmix Samantha's Charmix is a sun-shaped pin with a silver moon and a topaz star in the middle. Her accessory to go with is a gold hand-bag. Enchantix Samantha's Enchantix form is a pink swimsuit style top with orange shorts underneath a slightly transparent yellow skirt. Her gloves are pale orange, and she has gold sandals with pink sun gems. Her wings are light rays, with dark pink and light orange centers and yellow rims, decorated with silver, orange, red and pink gems. Believix Coming Soon Sophiex Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Sam_Winx_Roxy13.png|Samantha's Winx form samantha charmix.png|Samantha's Charmix Sam_Enchantix_Roxy13.png|Samantha's Enchantix form Samantha_Believix_Roxy13.png|Samantha's Believix form Samantha sophix.png|Samantha's Sophix form Samantha lovix.png|Samantha's Lovix form Story Samantha and Andro's Story or FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings Relationships Katherine Peters Katherine is Samantha's best friend. Samantha has known Katherine since they were just kids and was usually the one who get her out of trouble. Andro Samantha adores her brother and will sometimes address him as "big brother" due to the fact that Andro came into the world first. Powers/Spells and Abilities Like her mother, Samantha powers are based on light and give reference to the Sun and Moon. Winx spells *Lunar Sphere *Solar Blast *Moon Bomb *Sun Shield *Sun Burst Enchantix spells *Enchantix Sun Beam *Enchantix Sun Burn *Sea of Light *Solar Lunar Fury *Lunar Wave Believix spell *Bright Emotions Sophix spell *Luminous Nature Lovix spell *Shining Ice Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Without Wings Category:Fan made fairy